Demon?
by MatveySunflower
Summary: Not really sure how to describe this one. I guess I can say this much... Lasketa lives in the abandoned dorms with Rin and Yukio (who is not in this story) and has a giant crush on Rin. I don't want to give too much away, but I hope you still read it even though the summary sucks. Also, despite what it seems like in the beginning of the story... (spoiler alert) Lasketa is a girl.


**I wrote this a long time ago and just completely forgot about it until now. I was looking through the stories I've written and this is one of the few I finished so I figured I'd post it. It's kind of long, but... yeah... enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

I sneak a glance at Rin. He's so cute. He'd never go for me, another boy. I'll just go on like normal, like everything is normal. I'll go to Cram, go home. Eat food, sleep; it's always the same.

After the last class of the day Rin catches me outside school and throws his arm over my shoulder. "Hey, so you ready for tonight or what? Yukio told me there was a big pop quiz!"

"Aren't pop quizzes supposed to be a surprise?" I look at Rin.

"Yeah, but you get secret information when you're the teacher's brother."

I roll my eyes, trying not to blush from Rin's closeness.

"So Lasketa," Rin takes his arm off my shoulders, "how's it goin?"

"Same as it always is, I'm going to the dorm. Catch ya later," I jog away.

Once at the dorm, I have to wait an hour before Cram starts. I can't leave my room. If I do, I might run into Rin again. I can't risk that.

I take out my laptop and just surf the web like I always do. I don't look at anything in particular. I wait until my hour is up. Then I take the key out of my pocket and open my bedroom door with it. I emerge in a hallway underground in the Cram school.

I take the class like I usually do. The quiz is easy, but I don't doubt that Rin had a hard time on it. After Cram I go home; it's about 10pm or so. I go to sleep, ready for the weekend.

The next morning I wake up. I go downstairs to the kitchen to watch Rin cook. I ruffle my short brown hair. Nothing is different about today. That's what I thought anyway.

Rin cooks and we eat together. He makes small talk and I just reply but don't really talk back.

"So dude, what do you have planned for today?" This question picks my attention.

"Uh, nothing really," I shrug.

"Would you like to play basketball with me? Yukio is too busy studying or whatnot to play today so there's an open spot."

"Who would we play with?"

"Just you and me I guess. That's okay isn't it? I could invite Bon or," Rin starts.

"No, it's cool. Just you and me play one on one, right?"

"Yeah," Rin nods and takes my plate.

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you," I stop; I don't have the slightest clue where I should meet Rin.

"At the B-ball court down the block," Rin nods.

"I can do that," I get up and go to my room.

I throw on some shorts and a tee shirt. I don't know what else to wear to basketball. I don't leave my sword behind. I know Rin will take his.

I know Rin is a demon, but he doesn't know I am. I have to take Kurikara with me just in case. The only problem is that if I use my demon-sword Rin will find out that I'm a demon. And he could find out my deepest, darkest secret. I shake my head.

I meet Rin at the basketball court and we start playing. Then the disaster strikes.

"Come on Lasketa, you can do better than that!" Rin teases. I blush a little. I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it.

Then we hear a noise that borders between a groan and a screech. The ball bounces away as Rin bolts upright. His tail unravels and he grabs his sword.

A demon appears. It is black and scary-looking. All demons are scary-looking except the familiars. _And Rin_, a little voice in my head whispers.

Rin unsheathes his sword, letting blue flames engulf him. Rin and Yukio had long-ago made peace with the fact that I knew about Rin. He was a demon, clean and simple.

"Stay back," Rin shouts over his shoulder to me.

"Do you think I need a babysitter?" I shoulder Rin.

"No, it's just," Rin blushes a little. He wouldn't be stupid enough to like me. I'm a guy just like him, sorta.

I have my sword in hand, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. I stand a little behind Rin, like he requested.

Rin takes some swipes at the demon, but it's obvious the demon over-powers him a little.

The demon lands blow after blow on Rin, scratching and clawing at his body.

Rin fights back, though. He cuts deep into the demon, which only farther outrages the beast. The demon flings Rin at the wall and I hear a sickening _thud_. Rin slumps on the ground, unconscious.

The demon ambles closer to Rin, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"NO!" I screech, throwing myself between Rin and the demon. I unsheathe my sword and let my blue flames take hold of me. Rin is out, so he won't see this.

When I draw my sword, my tail, ears, and fangs become more prominent. I become more feminine when I draw my sword. Although my hair stays short, my figure becomes more female. I look like a girl. I am a girl, but no one knows. I don't let it show. I keep it sealed away in Kurikara because I don't want people to think I'm weak.

I throw the sheath to the side and take a stab at the demon. I am a great deal more powerful than Rin, so I make quick work of the beast.

When I finally kill the demon, I am covered in blood; some of it is mine, but most is from the demon. A normal human would've been killed by exposure to the demon's liquids. I am not a human though; I am a demon. My father is Satin, but my mother was human.

I turn around to retrieve my sheath and freeze. Rin is awake. I don't know how much he saw, but he sees me now. I am a girl. He didn't know this. He has always thought I was male, but now it's hard to see that.

Rin stares openly at me, his mouth gaping. "Oh my God, Lasketa, you're a demon!"

I want to slap him. Is that all he sees in me? Am I just a demon to him? Does the fact that I am a girl not bother him? Does he not notice?

Rin stands; and I back away. I am ashamed. Rin approaches me, his flames still burning the air around him. My flames burn around me just as brightly. I try not to back away anymore. I am ready for the accusation, the yelling. I am ready to withstand anything.

Rin hugs me. Except that. I was not ready for him to hug me.

"Thank God." Rin mutters into my hair.

"What," I don't have time to finish my question. Rin cuts me off with a kiss. Oh my God, Rin is kissing me! I am solid, not moving. I take a second to adjust. Rin has his hands squeezing both my arms. I lift my hands to his elbows and kiss him back.

He shares the blood from my body onto his. When the kiss finally breaks, Rin looks at me. "You're a girl," is all he says.

"Yes, is that a good thing?"

"It's the best thing in the world."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be gay," Rin smiles at me.

He likes me. I didn't think he would.

I'm about to say something, but he kisses me again. I hear thunder and it starts to rain. I didn't even notice clouds rolling in.

The rain pours down, but we don't care. Rin hugs me, and I return the embrace. We kiss. We don't speak. We should say something, anything. But we don't. We don't say a word for a long time.

"I wish I'd known." Rin breaks our silence.

"Why, would it have changed anything?"

"Yes," Rin lifts his head to the sky. Rain washes through his hair.

"How," I ask him.

"I would've done this a long time ago."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yeah, I would've."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I thought you were a guy."

"Well I wasn't."

Rin smiles down at me, "No, you're not."

He kisses me again.

"How long have you liked me?"

Rin shrugs, "A long time. I didn't want to be written off as gay, so I brushed you off."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should've told you a long time ago, but I never got the courage to," I am cut off again when he kisses me. I can't get enough of this. When he breaks the kiss, I start a new one. Our tails twine together, I am happy.

"So," Rin says, "you're a demon and a girl?"

"Yes," I look away.

"How do you keep it hidden? The fact that you're a girl, I mean."

"It's like my demon powers. I hide it away in my sword."

"Well you shouldn't." Rin frowns a little.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be gay, I'd rather have a cute girlfriend." Rin's frown turns to a smile.

"Does that mean that we're dating?"

Rin looks thoughtful for a moment, "I guess it does." He kisses me again and we head back to the dorms.


End file.
